<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【星俊】我，黄仁俊，绝不再找年下男朋友（上） by Stacychzh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599730">【星俊】我，黄仁俊，绝不再找年下男朋友（上）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacychzh/pseuds/Stacychzh'>Stacychzh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:36:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacychzh/pseuds/Stacychzh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【星俊】我，黄仁俊，绝不再找年下男朋友（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我绝对不再找比自己小的了！”黄仁俊放下啤酒杯，站起来，一抹嘴，对着坐着的00line的剩下3个人说。</p><p>李帝努抬头看他，问：为啥</p><p>李楷灿一脸“啧，这你都不知道”的表情，说：“当然是因为我啦！看看我99年的男朋友，那piu亮，那贴心。”</p><p>呕，李帝努，罗渽民和仁俊尼同时发出干呕的声音。</p><p>“李楷灿我求求你别再和马克哥的朋友学中文了。”</p><p>黄仁俊拍拍胸脯，抚平一下刚刚假装干呕的时候抻到的喉咙，“不过我真的是因为马克哥对李楷灿太好了”</p><p>“对比一下马克哥和我那个前男友，找个弟弟当男朋友的我简直傻的像个皮球。而且你们想想，在这个以白为美的亚洲审美里，李楷灿都能找到这么神仙的年上男朋友宠着他，我这么白，我肯定也行。”</p><p>黄仁俊看李楷灿像是要过来揍他，立马举起小白手：“我对灯发誓，我要是下个男朋友比我小，我就天天被日的下不了床。”</p><p>然后，李帝努，罗渽民和李楷灿又发出了干呕的声音</p><p>01</p><p>黄仁俊看着一个180的小男孩正站在店里抓耳挠腮，嘴里还还嘟嘟囔囔的：“啊...这个东西在哪儿啊。”</p><p>“请问你在找什么呀”作为兼职生的仁俊尼走上前拍拍他的肩膀</p><p>大男孩抬起头来，开口回答他</p><p>“啊，那个，emmmm，不好意思我是学校新生，想买件衣服来着，就是这个这个样子的。”</p><p>他用手比划着，什么size多大啦，在哪个位置有一个logo啦，边比划边说</p><p>“不好意思我刚到美国，口语不太好。”</p><p>他发现对面这个年糕一样的店员一点反应都没有，自己好像还是没解释清楚，就有点沮丧了。</p><p>其实黄仁俊不是没反应，只是反应都在脑子里，只是脑子里的反应他不好表现出来。</p><p>仁俊看到他抬头的一瞬间就先在心里感叹了一句“他长得这么好看”</p><p>然后就盯着孩子的小嘴唇看个不停，说了点什么一句也没听清。就是在听到“学校新生”的时候心里稍稍惋惜了下“哎，他比我小，不能泡。”</p><p>然后盯着他的脸继续神游“老天爷这鼻子是不是太好看了一点，鼻子大的话，那什么也大”。</p><p>之后，黄仁俊的目光又移到他一直在比画的手，脑子里想的内容越来越不能播，18禁越来越多：“他的手也这么大，那他那什么肯定真的大。”</p><p>“可他是新生，他比我小，不能泡，好累。”</p><p>好在黄仁俊还是在听到大男孩说口语不太好的时候及时刹了车</p><p>其实他口语挺好，没什么口音，但黄仁俊对韩国人的口音实在太熟悉了，外加上这个男孩子偶尔蹦出来的韩国语气助词，黄仁俊开口问了：“你是韩国人？”</p><p>“对！我是首尔的！哥也是韩国人吗？！”</p><p>“没有，我是中国人，不过是朝鲜族，你想要什么的能再说一遍吗，我刚有点头疼没听清，你用韩语说也没关系。”</p><p>要是李楷灿在现场听到他说头疼，能一个白眼翻上天，头疼所以没听清？你确定不是脑子里黄色颜料溢出来堵住了耳朵？</p><p>于是大男孩有用韩语把自己想买的复述了一遍，什么黄蓝配色的卫衣啦，logo不在胸口在右下啦，大概180的size啦</p><p>黄仁俊心里像是跑了3天的马</p><p>“holy shit 他说韩语的时候还tmd是个低音炮”</p><p>“去他娘的不找年下，姐姐我要上了”。</p><p>于是，黄仁俊同学完美的忽略了就挂在拐角处的卫衣，然后把自己最灿烂最无辜最纯洁的微笑拿了出来：“哎呀最近刚开学，来买卫衣的人太多了，你说的这款缺货了，这样吧，你把你手机号给我，等来货了我给你发短信。”</p><p>大男孩的小眼睛噌的就亮了“真的可以吗，哥，那麻烦你了，哥”</p><p>说完又小心的看了黄仁俊一眼：“我可以叫你哥的吧。”</p><p>黄仁俊憋住已经到喉咙的大叫，说：“当然没问题，我的手机号时310-250-323，名字是黄仁俊，有一点拗口是吧。”</p><p>“嗯，我知道。我叫朴志晟，我给你发短信了，你存上就行了。”</p><p>“好的，再见。”这孩子说他知道，他知道啥？</p><p>“仁俊hiong，再见”</p><p>02</p><p>“00×4+99×1”的群里突然蹦出来一条消息：</p><p>“老娘前两天发的誓不做数了，老娘看上一个小奶狗，老娘要上了。”</p><p>没过一会，黄仁俊的手机叮铃叮铃提示来了几条信息：</p><p> </p><p>济州岛黑崽：呵，发的誓不会不作数的，你会被日的下不来床的</p><p>济州岛黑崽：？我怎么觉得我在祝福你？？？</p><p>济州岛黑崽：你回话啊，你不会这么一会儿就被弟弟拐上床了吧</p><p>济州岛黑崽：？？？黄仁俊？？？人呢？？？妈妈的流心奶黄小年糕呢？</p><p>济州岛黑崽：妈妈终于要嫁女儿了吗，妈妈最爱的女儿终于要成为别人的新娘了吗</p><p> </p><p>黄仁俊看的一个头两个大，在群里回他：</p><p>照亮世界的仁俊尼：李楷灿，你什么时候能不这么戏精，而且我要是这么快就能把弟弟拐上床，我还在这里跟你们嚎个鬼。</p><p>照亮世界的仁俊尼：还有，你别瞎占我便宜，我才是你妈妈，你永远是妈妈的酒芯巧克力。</p><p>照亮世界的仁俊尼：妈妈爱你</p><p>照亮世界的仁俊尼：妈妈最爱你</p><p>Jenojam：呕</p><p>头发越粉切开越黑：呕</p><p>他的头好大：...</p><p>黄仁俊关手机之前，突然想起来了，就又发了一条：</p><p>“忘了和你们说，那孩子韩国首尔人，或许你们韩国人新生聚会的时候见过了？叫朴志晟。”</p><p>说着就关了手机专心上班了。</p><p>等到黄仁俊这一天的兼职结束，揉了揉脖子，才把关了一下午的手机重新开锁，结果被群里的99+消息吓了一跳。点进去，发现群里炸锅了，除了本来就三棍子打不出一个屁的李马克以外，剩下三个人七嘴八舌地说了一大堆。黄仁俊大概看了看：</p><p>Jenojam：woc朴志晟是我表弟啊！！！你们几个在前几天的韩国留学生联谊会见过的啊！</p><p>济州岛黑崽：卧槽这世界这么小？！黄仁俊看上的小子竟然是朴志晟？？？</p><p>济州岛黑崽：但我怎么听你@jenojam说朴志晟纯情小处男一个啊，以前没男朋友，也没女朋友，就是个不开花的铁树，估计这次黄仁俊要撞南墙了</p><p>头发越粉切开越黑：那次联谊会jeno怕他谁都不认识尴尬，就逼我跟他坐一起，我真是看着几乎所有人跑来塞给他电话号码。可他真的真的真的是个不开花的铁树，自己电话号谁都没给</p><p>头发越粉切开越黑：哦，不对，他主动给了一个人</p><p>济州岛黑崽：哎嘿，我们仁俊尼唯一的一次主动就要这么夭折在脑海里了吗</p><p>济州岛黑崽：哎呦我们仁俊尼不要伤心，妈妈永远爱你，妈妈最爱你</p><p>头发越粉切开越黑：呕</p><p>头发越粉切开越黑：呕呕</p><p>头发越粉切开越黑：呕呕呕</p><p>他的头好大：...</p><p>头发越粉切开越黑：李马克你不要只在我们呕李楷灿的时候出现。说回这个事儿，仁俊尼先别伤心，他虽然给了电话号码，但是据他说纯粹是为了讨论舞蹈。</p><p>头发越粉切开越黑：李泰容你知道吧，街舞社社长。重点是：非单身。So，你不用担心。弟弟给了他电话号码之后，旁边的yuta桑脸都比楷灿的黑了</p><p>他的头好大：...</p><p>济州岛黑崽：这tm也能cue到我？？？</p><p>济州岛黑崽：而且我不是黑！我是巧克力色巧克力！！！</p><p>济州岛黑崽：李马克你别再点点点了！你老婆被人说黑了好吗！给我一个强烈一点的反应！</p><p>他的头好大：可是老婆你确实黑啊。不是，你确实比他们黑啊。</p><p>他的头好大：可是老婆你真的好好看啊，像用水蜜桃酿的酒，甜甜辣辣的。</p><p>他的头好大：或者是巧克力小泡芙，感觉咬一口都能流出来奶油的。</p><p>头发越粉切开越黑：ok，stop，I am begging u</p><p>Jenojam：呕</p><p>...</p><p>就这么瞎聊了99+</p><p>黄仁俊深刻的体会到什么叫物以类聚，真的不怪黄妈妈老说自己话多屁稠。</p><p>但这聊天真的聊出来了好多料，最最重要的一条的就是：弟弟是真的弟弟，和jeno有血缘关系的弟弟。那我tmd就是近水楼台先得月啊？这是天助我也啊！</p><p>于是，能屈能伸的仁俊尼立刻狗腿的点开jenojam的私聊</p><p>照亮世界的仁俊尼：Hiong~</p><p>Jenojam：？？？你要死啊，对着我发什么春，说，要干嘛</p><p>照亮世界的仁俊尼：哎呀他不是你弟弟吗，有些事儿需要您老帮忙呀，有jam xi。</p><p>Jenojam：你正常一点，我没说不帮你。但要总要有交换才行啊</p><p>照亮世界的仁俊尼：ok，I got u，我给你介绍乐乐，我给你乐乐电话，我帮你约乐乐。</p><p>Jenojam：那没问题了，你想让我怎么帮?</p><p>于是两个人稍稍合计了一下，黄仁俊就一脸奸笑给弟弟发了信息</p><p>照亮世界的仁俊尼：jisung xi，还记得我吗，我是UCLA Bruin Store的员工，我们今天上午见过面的。你说的那件卫衣，店长说3天后的周四就能来货了呢</p><p>大概2分钟后，收到了回信</p><p>Jisung：谢谢哥提醒我，可我那天课特别满，等到下课店就关门了</p><p>Jisung：不会又被了抢光了吧，可我真的好喜欢那件衣服哦...（仓鼠叹气）</p><p>照亮世界的仁俊尼：（呵，老娘有你哥，所以老娘有你课表，我知道你那天课多，可我就是故意的）</p><p>哎呀，这么可惜啊，确实有被抢光的可能啦，这样吧，我先帮你买一件，然后我们当天晚上见一面，我把衣服给你，怎么样？</p><p>Jisung：真的可以吗，不会太麻烦你吗，那我请周四晚上哥哥吃饭吧</p><p>照亮世界的仁俊尼：（这小屁孩也太会了，还特地用中文打出“哥哥”两个字来啊啊我死了）</p><p>哎呀不麻烦，你这不是刚来学校吗，学长有义务多照顾学弟的呢~那就周四晚上见啦~</p><p>呵，你个人面兽心的黄仁俊，芝士年糕就是你，表面白白糯糯的，切开黄的流油。</p><p>03</p><p>周四的黄仁俊有点激动，兼职期间也没办法好好上班，又多动又狂躁，看起来就像内裤里通了电一样坐立不安。</p><p>于是，仁俊尼决定发泄一下自己内心的激动之情，</p><p>Ins更新：啊，time flies by 【图片】（配上自己穿这件卫衣的自拍）</p><p>Fullsun：呦，一晃眼周四啦，我们的小年糕做好准备被吃了吗，微笑</p><p>Renjun：你说什么我不懂（弟弟也关注了我ins，你说话收敛一、、）</p><p>Fullsun：阿拉索，妈妈不打扰你发春了，mark来了，拜</p><p>Js25：啊，卫衣真的到货了呢，哥哥穿上真好看</p><p>Jeno：啊，弟你怎么认识他的？（←装蒜中）</p><p>Js25：仁俊哥人特别好，我那天去店里他帮我忙来着</p><p>Jeno：这样啊，他确实人很好啦，既然你们认识了那有时间一起出来玩</p><p>Js25：ok</p><p>Renjun：谢谢弟弟夸我，我帮你留好你的size啦，晚上见</p><p>Js25：不是我夸你，你真的好可爱哦。另外，谢谢哥，晚上见</p><p>黄仁俊：把评论截图，发群里，再加一串哈哈哈哈哈，他说我可爱</p><p>济州岛黑崽：哦</p><p>照亮世界的仁俊尼：哦?</p><p>济州岛黑崽：打错了</p><p>济州岛黑崽：呕</p><p>照亮世界的仁俊尼：呕个屁，反正我今天晚上就要和弟弟一起吃饭了，我俩从见面到第一次约会只要4天，你们两个拖拖拉拉搞了3个月才确定关系的羡慕我吗@济州岛黑崽 @他的头好大</p><p>济州岛黑崽：kiss中，看不清你在说什么</p><p>04<br/>下班了。</p><p>就算再激动，也总要好好应付顾客。黄仁俊捶捶腰，捶捶腿，好累。黄仁俊脱下工作服，换上私服，把卫衣装进袋子里，走出了店门。</p><p>等朴志晟背着小书包赶到的时候，看到的就是穿着驼色衬衣和牛仔裤的学长，戴着金属框眼镜，背着书包，提着袋子站在store门口等着自己。没有看手机，只是站在那里发着呆，偶尔左右看看，看看自己来没来。</p><p>天还没黑，只是略微暗了一些，今天的晚霞是粉紫色的，衬得哥哥更白了</p><p>好温柔，真的好温柔，我终于见到他了，朴志晟心里想。</p><p>“哥哥今天带了眼镜啊。”</p><p>“来了？今天起晚了，没带隐形。喏，衣服给你。”</p><p>朴志晟从黄仁俊手里接过袋子，碰到了对方的指尖。</p><p>“哥是不是站太久冷了，穿我的外套吧，我刚走过来，太热了。”</p><p>然后就把自己手弯里的外套递给对方</p><p>黄仁俊本来不想接，觉得自己要矜持，第二次见面再怎样也要装一装。可是看到朴志晟小臂上的青筋，觉得还是别用外套盖住比较好，于是又摆出自己的标志纯真微笑</p><p>“嗯，是有点冷了，谢谢你”</p><p>于是，驼色衬衣和牛仔裤的学长变成了驼色衬衣和牛仔裤和白色开衫毛衣的学长。</p><p>这衣服估计是他刚脱下来没多久，还暖暖的，带着年轻孩子的气息，是阳光和洗衣液的味道。</p><p>越想越陶醉，眼看又要自己脑内拍电影，黄仁俊赶紧开口问</p><p>“我们去哪儿吃”</p><p>“现在好像有点晚了，感觉挺多店都关门了。要不...哥，我回家做给你吃？”</p><p>“我艹第二次见面就把人往家里拐？弟弟挺野啊”</p><p>当然了，这句是黄仁俊的心理活动，既然决定要装，他还是要装的纯洁少年一点的。</p><p>黄仁俊表情纠结又纯洁,问:“现在回家再开始做饭，会不会太打扰你舍友了。”</p><p>多么为人着想的语气，李楷灿看到了都会你打满分。</p><p>“啊，没关系的，我自己一个人住的。本来跟一个朋友约好了一起住，但他家后来直接给他买房了，so...”</p><p>“万恶的有钱人”</p><p>“是啊，万恶的有钱人”</p><p>“那走吧，还用去超市吗，去Ralph’s ？对了你家住哪”</p><p>“家里有材料，咱们两个人吃的足够了，不用买。我住kelton那里，会离哥哥家太远吗”</p><p>黄仁俊计算了下距离，刚要说还可以，回家挺方便的，弟弟又说</p><p>“如果太远的话，住我家也行”</p><p>！！！第二次见面就同床共枕是不是不太好！！！我刮腿毛没？好像没，那怎么办！不行，我这么矜持，不能弟弟一说我就脱裤子！！！不对，不能个屁，把握机会光阴似箭！！！光阴？怎么又开车？？？</p><p>止不住脑内开火车的黄仁俊还是被朴志晟打断了</p><p>“正好我家有两间卧室，我再给哥准备个床单被罩什么的。不耽误哥哥明天上课就行。”</p><p>“嗯...这样啊，（狗日的两间卧室）没事，不耽误上课，我的笔记本什么都在我书包里。那真是麻烦你了。”</p><p>“哎呀，是我要谢谢哥哥的嘛，你帮我留了件卫衣，还一直等到我这么晚，我总要礼尚往来的。”</p><p>两个人就这么边聊边向弟弟的公寓走去。</p><p>期间，黄仁俊听到手机的消息提醒，嗯，又是那个沙雕群，不点开都知道肯定是李楷灿在嚎叫</p><p>济州岛黑崽：wuli仁俊尼现在是不是烛光晚餐呢？</p><p>——5分钟后——</p><p>济州岛黑崽：呦，不回消息，吃个饭这么认真的哦</p><p>——5分钟后——</p><p>济州岛黑崽：？？？真的不回消息</p><p>照亮世界的仁俊尼：我刚在聊天</p><p>照亮世界的仁俊尼：话说你不是在和马克哥约会吗？？？你怎么这么闲，还有时间管我？</p><p>他的头好大：...我都抱着他滚到床上了，他突然推开我尖叫着说要看看你怎么样了，所以又跑到客厅拿手机给你发消息。（微笑）（微笑），还非常坚定的说一定要等到仁俊尼回消息。</p><p>照亮世界的仁俊尼：马克哥我错了...我以后和他绝交，绝不让他再记挂着我了。春宵苦短，我明天提个西瓜就当赔您这10分钟。你俩继续</p><p>照亮世界的仁俊尼：@jenojam @头发越粉切开越黑 哥们儿们再帮个忙，明天上午那个课，好好抄笔记，回头借我看</p><p>Jenojam：？吃晚饭还喝酒了？怎么还给喝多了？明天上午的课你干嘛不来？</p><p>照亮世界的仁俊尼：呵，你个孤寡老人不懂</p><p>照亮世界的仁俊尼：我正走在和你弟一起回家的路上</p><p>照亮世界的仁俊尼：嘻嘻嘻嘻，他邀请我回家给我做饭，还邀请我今天睡在他家。嘻嘻嘻嘻，所以我今儿晚上不回去了，你别担心。</p><p>济州岛黑崽：？？？妈妈的小年糕第二次和人家见面就要和人家同床共枕了？？？妈妈不同意！</p><p>他的头好大：...</p><p>照亮世界的仁俊尼：你怎么又出现了？你不是那啥呢吗？？？</p><p>他的头好大：他听着群里消息叮叮叮的，非说吃瓜要及时，在我就要脱了他t-shirt的时候翻下床开了手机</p><p>Jenojam：... 马克哥辛苦你了</p><p>头发越粉切开越黑：... 马克哥辛苦你了</p><p>照亮世界的仁俊尼：ok，我闭麦</p><p>济州岛黑崽：你别走啊！你要和人家同床共枕了？？？妈妈说不同意你看到没！！！</p><p>照亮世界的仁俊尼：妈，我叫你妈，我求你了，你关手机吧，小的明天一五一十给您讲一遍</p><p>黄仁俊关了手机，抬头对弟弟说：</p><p>“我跟我舍友说了一声。”</p><p>“嗯，哥的室友是jeno hiong吗？”</p><p>“是啊，你怎么认识他的”</p><p>“他是我表哥”</p><p>“真的吗？！这世界这么小？那以后一起出来玩吧！”</p><p>要不说多亏了黄仁俊这张脸，装纯装蠢都满分，可信度极其之高</p><p>“其实...”</p><p>“什么？”弟弟太高了，黄仁俊只能微微扬起脸来问他</p><p>“我第一次见到哥不是前两天在bruin store”</p><p>“哈？”现在轮到黄仁俊震惊了，他以前见过我？那我的沙雕样他是不是早就见过了</p><p>“嗯，但不是真人，我在jeno哥的ins里面见过很多次。因为他总是发你俩合照，所以我还以为哥你是他男朋友来着...”</p><p> 黄仁俊：？？？I was like exfuckingcuse me？卧槽，我未来的小男友以为我是他表嫂？</p><p>“不是啊不是啊！我和你哥什么狗屁关系都没有啊！我俩就是纯洁的金钱关系啊！我俩唯一的羁绊就是每月共同出的房租。”</p><p>“我知道的，哥。”</p><p>朴志晟看着手舞足蹈解释的黄仁俊，“真的太可爱了”，心里想</p><p>“我早就问过jeno哥了，他跟我说了，你俩只是舍友，”</p><p>“哥真的太可爱了”</p><p>“看到照片的时候就很想和哥搞好关系了”</p><p>“所以原本想要申请美东的学校的，但最后还是来了ucla”</p><p>这下黄仁俊的脑子真的当机了，弟弟这话啥意思？他是说，他为了我来了ucla？哎？</p><p>—tbc—</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>